wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reign of the Scavengers
This is an AU by Skarmoleaf (RainbowMist0000000). Still a major WIP. (Credit to Saburra for inspiring the name of the metal which I scrambled a bit) History A few hundred years after the SandWing War, the Scavengers had retreated deep underground. During this time they found an artifact along with a strange new almost indestructible metal which they named Orchalciem. The enchanted artifact enabled them to advance several thousand years from their current era (I am guessing Scavengers in Pyrrhia are like in the stone age) technology wise. Now, they are around the modern era, a bit futuristic. They developed weapons that could capture dragons, armor that was almost invincible. The Scavengers emerged and began taking over Pyrrhia, bit by bit. Now, they rule the kingdoms and split into several countries. The Sand Kingdom was now Urowe. The Ice Kingdom was now Oslew. The Sky Kingdom was now Mepideg. The Sea Kingdom was now Pliun. The Mud Kingdom was now Mexol. The Rain Kingdom was now Lusop. The center of Pyrrhia was turned into a massive city called Musago which wasn't part of any of the countries, it was a place where the leaders of the countries meet. The dragons were now almost extinct and wild dragons were very rare. Countries (WIP) Urowe Basic Info Urowe makes most of it's money off of tourists, the cities all started from nothing but were terraformed into large oasis which they then built cities around. Dragons are basically extinct here, constantly on the run. If Dragons are captured, they are traded at Mepideg for things like Orchalciem. Unfortunately there are no ways to safely and quickly travel between each city yet. However, they are working on harnessing the heat to be used to power vehicles that can quickly and safely travel the desert. Technology Urowe specializes in terraforming. They created lush oasis cities out of dry sand and they even have a transparent dome similar to Pliun's glass domes, it blocks part of the sun's heat and holds it like a greenhouse so it never gets too hot or too cold inside the cities. This dome is also quite strong due to being partly made from Orchalciem and can easily protect against sandstorms. Urowe is the second most advanced countries. Cities Oslew Mepideg Basic Info Mepideg has the largest mines and was actually where the artifact was as well as their former underground home. Dragons are almost never seen unless you go down into the mines. They are forced to mine the Orchalciem which is used for most of Mepideg's architecture. Mepideg has large cities built inside the tops of the mountains with large bridges connecting each mountain city. The bridges are made out of the metal. Mepideg also is the richest country in Pyrrhia from it selling the Orchalciem and precious gems. The economy is based around the mines. Technology Mepideg actually is the least advanced of all the countries despite being the richest. They focused more on architecture and the mines than developing new technology. Cities Pliun Basic Info One of the few countries which accept dragons. This is one of the most advanced countries, actually the third most advanced and has made technology that allow Dragons to hear what Scavengers are saying and they peacefully co-exist. The main features of this country is the massive floating cities that also have underwater areas inside a massive glass half sphere under it, more technology of theirs lets Scavengers breathe underwater. This is primarily where the SeaWings live but there are ways into the ocean from these glass domes. There are also massive coral reefs under the capital which is called Aeos. The economy is mainly based off of fishing. Technology Some of Pliun's most famous technology is the device that lets Scavengers and Dragons speak together, the implants that enable them to breathe underwater and glass tubes connecting Pliun's cities which can launch you to the next city in the matter of minutes, the tubes work similar to magnet trains. Pliun is the third most advanced country. Cities Mexol Basic Info Mexol has floating cities a few thousand feet in the air, they are this high up to prevent contaminating the environment. Due to the swamps having a large diversity of creatures, they didn't want to damage the environment. The only way to reach that point is using the teleporters which are completely safe. They actually make most of their money from selling their experiments to Lusop. Technology Mexol specializes in genetics and has several labs dedicated to this. They work on various projects like animal/dragon hybrids, even attempts at turning humans half dragon although this has failed most of the time. They are currently the most advanced due to how far they have come. They have teleporters to bring them up to the cities and back down which is another reason why they are the most advanced. Cities Lusop Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes